


Drabble Mania

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Mania

  


* * *

  
**Watching**   


* * *

  


Watching. That's all he can do... all he can allow himself to do. Watch and slowly let it destroy him inside, fragment by fragment, piece by piece.

He's got a friend, a good friend, the best, he suspects, he's ever had.

He suspects he wants more than friendship.

If he acts upon it? It'll lead to awkward silence. It's a crossroad, once taken, there's no going back. Would it be worth it? The risks of losing the friendship? What are the chances of gaining a relationship with someone he cared about? ...loved?

So, all he does is watch... and wither.

  


* * *

  
**Fire & Ice**   


* * *

  


Lost in the ripples of vengeful fire and soothing ice, Clark moaned  
as silkily soft fingers stroked his hips and calming nonsense was  
whispered in his ear. The sound of crunching ice and wet, glacier-  
cold kisses were applied, feather light and lovingly to his  
sensitised skin. The tongue, sliding over the bruises that were  
fading fast, was as cold as a winter's morning -- and as fleeting a  
summer's breeze.

Sighing softly, Clark mourned the knowledge that the marks had almost  
disappeared -- as they always did -- cherishing only the thought of  
doing this over and over -- forever.

  


* * *

  
**Cinnamon dreams**   


* * *

  


Night feels like a heartbeat, stretches for an eternity. Twilight gives way to darkness and a cool breeze breaks the hot summer night, starlight above, among vast pools of black emptiness.

But Lex doesn't notice. It feels like his nerves have been fried. It's not uncomfortable, far from it. He's been wondering, ever since the river, since he saw his... saviour... friend, for the first time. What he would taste like, without the dirty river water. Hot breath, soft trembling lips. A faint trace of tonight's apple pie, cinnamon. And Lex knows he's addicted - and he doesn't care - not anymore.

  


* * *

  
**Afternoon video games - or ... Tag, you're it.**   


* * *

  


"Hey! That move can't *possibly* be allowed!" Clark pouted, making Lex want to bite his protruding lower lip.

"This game has no rules, Clark. All is fair in love and war, deal with it." Lex allowed himself a wicked grin. As if Clark would ever do anything about it. Boy scout.

Something familiar flashed in Clark's eyes. The controller was yanked from Lex's hands, as Clark advanced, on hands and knees, tongue, mesmerizing movement, wetting red lips. Suddenly pinned to the floor, Lex swallowed hard. "This move can't possibly be allowed, Clark," he whispered hoarsely. Boy scout? Not even close.

  


* * *

  
**Lazy afternoons**   


* * *

  


Lex closed his eyes, a blissful expression on his face. Strong fingers kneaded the balls of his feet, extracting a deep purr from him. Sure strokes were applied, the right amount of pressure. Lex felt like he was about to melt and simply slide down, off the couch, if it wasn't for the fact he was already stretched out, on his back, on said couch.

"You work too hard." Slightly disapproving.

"You worry too much," Lex sighed contentedly as his lover slid down to lie with him, faint scent of hay and sunshine, soft, dark hair brushing, tickling his neck.

  


* * *

  
**A Cure for Boredom.**   


* * *

  


Clark yawned, zapping through channels. Friends: re-run. Buffy: end credits. Too bad. Angel: boring Connor.

Sighing, he turned off the TV, then wondered with a sudden grin, who to bless with his company. Chloe? Out of town. Pete? Relatives visiting, no thank you! Lana? Busy at the Talon. *Sigh*.

A car pulled up in front of the house. Shining black, power encased in metal. The driver stepped out, squinting in the sharp sunlight. Leaning against the car, deliciously cool.

Clark smiled predatorily. He was home alone and his best friend had just come over to play. Goodbye boredom - hello Lex.

  


* * *

  
**Dirty old bastard**   


* * *

  


Lex tuned out the movie, as a fast paced Eddie Murphy announced that it was 'Showtime!' He shot Clark a sideways glance, enjoying the broad smile on his lover's face. Superficial movie, but quite fun.

Lex's attention returned to the screen as William Shatner began 'educating' the TV-cops. He sighed inwardly. 'I feel old and dirty, because Clark isn't old enough to get this.'

He was startled as Clark at the same moment chuckled and exclaimed: "Hood-sliding!"

Lex laughed, not feeling that much older than Clark anyway and made sure that neither of them saw the rest of the movie...


End file.
